Destiny
by Wolfess-Sanu
Summary: Joshua knew from the very first time that he saw those startled blue eyes that Neku Sakuraba belonged to him. The Game may be over now and the Composer is very patient. Only a few more years and he can play a new Game with Neku. JoshxNeku -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Pairing- Yoshiya Kiryu (Joshua) x Neku Sakuraba

Warnings- Spoiler's for the end of The World Ends With You, Yaoi, blood and soul subjects, BDSM, lemons, toys. Not for children!

Summary- Joshua knew from the very first time that he saw those startled blue eyes that Neku Sakuraba belonged to him. The Game may be over now and the Composer is very patient. Only a few more years and he can play a new Game with Neku. JoshxNeku

Author's Note- First time TWEWY writer, but I'm sure I can manage with some encouragement! XD I just saw Josh in the game and was like "GAY!" Well…not that bluntly, really, but I picked up a prospective Yaoi couple very quickly. ^-^ Please read and review.

**Destiny**

_Chapter One_

_It was an incredibly cheap blow on my part, I know, but using the guns was so poetic that I could not resist the beauty. Neku… This bravado, this façade I put up is not me, there is so much more. When I saw you placing a hand lovingly on the mural created by my loyal servant, Sanae, you captured my attention. Your soul was a striking electric blue that drew me in and your blood smelled sweet even though I was in Real Ground form, appearing eons younger than I truly am. It was destiny that drew me to you that day._

_You stand there with your pistol, quaking. You are betrayed, angry, and sad. Go on and shoot me, shoot __**me**__. That will only prove that I was wrong about you, wrong about giving Shibuya a chance just because of you… And right about the whole of humanity. But…what's this? Your gun lowers and the cause of your quaking is revealed. Are you crying for me, Neku Sakuraba? Or are you crying because I hurt you?_

_The smile I give is triumphant, glad that you haven't let me down and proven that my soul and yours belong with each other. The bullet flies and you give no resistance, falling gracefully to the ground. You probably think that my smile is cruel, smug like my faux personality, but I'm happy because I've finally found you. Neku Sakuraba, the only one worthy to stand at my side for the rest of eternity._

_But you are young and a few years will ready you for me. What we will forge will be much more powerful than a pathetic pact. You will be mine soon. What is three years compared to an eternity with you?_

_**Three years later**_

_Shibuya, Japan_

"Neku, Shiki's very upset. Do you know why? She wouldn't talk to even me…" A petite blond teen asked, tilting her head as her bell pendant chimed. Blue eyes lowered guiltily as the girl's spiky haired companion tried to avoid Rhyme's concerned gaze. It was his fault…again. Since the Game, his first pact partner had been adamant about moving their relationship from friendship to the next level. He liked Shiki…just not beyond the realm of friendship. They were good friends, why risk harming that precious bond by taking it further? Besides, one of his friends were missing and that left a gaping hole that wouldn't be filled with Shiki as his girlfriend.

_I've finally forgiven you… Where are you? _Rhyme blinked at his saddened gaze and smiled softly.

"I think I know, so I won't nag." The blond said. The eighteen year old boy jerked his gaze back to his cheery friend, Beat's sweet sister.

"Oh no, you couldn't nag anyone, Rhyme. It's just that I'm tired of all the words she puts in my mouth…" Neku trailed off uncomfortably. Their friendship was unstable because of Shiki. If only she could understand…

"_**Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Is it because I don't look as good as Eri? Perhaps she's your type?! I'm so sick of your silence, Neku! I'm leaving!"**_

Seems like Shiki had regressed back to thinking she was inferior to Eri. It was as if the Game had never happened. Neku never cared much about appearances, but the brown eyed girl did and she pulled out the subject whenever she could. He locked eyes with Rhyme and she nodded sadly.

"I've noticed it too. Shiki is angry almost all the time now. It puts a damper on our visits together." She said with a trace of sadness. Shiki had left and Beat had followed after to try and console her. That had been an hour ago and it was getting late. So much had changed, but then, so many things had seemed to take a few steps back.

Beat and Rhyme were getting along with their folks now. The two teenagers had found their passions and dreams. Beat had decided on being a pyrotechnic for shows and concerts while Rhyme wanted to be a singer to inspire people. It worked out perfectly, they could stick together. She hadn't finished high school yet, but Beat was already a wiz at making fireworks. Neku was happy for them both.

Shiki's skill in sewing was slipping due to her persistence on the subject of dating him. At first, he had argued back and tried to make her see his views but now all he offered was silence. There was someone out there for Shiki Misaki, just not him… As for himself, time seemed to stand still. He had grown a little taller, his hair darker and a little spikier, but his form was still as lithe and fragile as it had been at fifteen. He painted now, his rooms littered with images he had seen in the Under Ground. The different and elaborate Noise, the Reapers, and Sanae-san. But his most drawn subject never seemed to be complete, there was always something missing… Or always something not just right. So there were no paintings of Joshua, though Neku wished it were otherwise.

_I've been waiting…but you never came… _The brunette youth ran his fingers over his ruined Player's Pin with a sad expression. Rhyme saw the common action and frowned in concern.

"Neku… I don't think he'll come back. He's the Composer, he has to be busy with things all over the world. Waiting for him is making you sick…" The girl paused, eyeing her friend's pale complexion and darkened eyes. Neku's fist tightened around the black and white pin, trying to fight his anger. Rhyme didn't deserve it, there was already enough negativity between the foursome.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me." He reassured, but he knew as empathic as the girl was, she would write that lie of for what it was. A lie. She adjusted her loose black hoodie and appeared thoughtful.

"I never met Joshua, so I can't say much. But why are you waiting for him? Do you care that much about him?" Rhyme's blue eyes widened when Neku's eyes flashed angrily.

"Of course I do! I have to… There's some sort of pull… I need…" Neku quieted, running an uneasy hand through his soft spikes. The girl's mouth had fallen open, so rarely did her friend show such emotion. And besides the sickliness, something about the boy's aura had changed. It was an expectant and powerful energy, like Neku wasn't quite human anymore. She fidgeted, playing with her bell.

"Neku…did you…"

"I gotta bounce, Rhyme. It's getting late and your parents wouldn't approve of me staying much longer." Neku murmured softly.

"But, Neku!"

"Sorry, but I just can't…" The teenager stood and left Beat's room, leaving a worried Rhyme behind. She was far too innocent to take on his burdens. Besides, Beat would be home anytime and he got uneasy when personal topics were brought to light.

Shibuya hadn't changed much, so Neku walked as fast as he could towards his home. Japan was dangerous at night. The spiky haired teen turned a corner and froze, realizing that his short cut was occupied. Two men stood in the alley, a woman naked and quivering against the brick wall. Fear ran rampant in his veins and even though the right thing would be to try to help the poor woman, Neku was powerless in the Real Ground. A shoe slid back and hit a glass bottle, causing it to clatter noisily across the pavement.

The nameless man who was done with the woman pulled out his gun and locked eyes with the frightened teen. Neku turned and tried to flee as the gun went off, a bullet ripping through his chest. Blood splashed across the cement as the teen fell, turning his head weakly through the pain when the man advanced on him. Crimson dribbled down his chin when his mouth parted, so the youth remained quiet, submissive to his oncoming death as the gun was raised level with his head.

_Joshua…_

Neku thought that his long-lost friend's name would be his last thought, but his eyes widened as a dumpster slammed into the man, the weapon falling uselessly to the ground. The rapist screamed and released the violated woman, who froze with fear as the dumpster's weight severed the man in two, his head splitting open on the wall. A sign flew over and impaled the fleeing rapist, pinning him to the wall by his chest. A gurgling noise was all he could make before dying.

_A psyche…?_ Neku made a weak noise and shifted his weight onto his arms, trying to get up. Cool hands gently wrapped around his wounded chest and pulled his body up and back against another body. From how easily he had been lifted and the distinct feel of hard muscles against his back told him how strong this new person was. The teen made a helpless noise, blood running down his chin in earnest.

"Shhh, Neku… Don't be afraid." A smooth tenor reassured him. Neku's blue eyes grew wide. That voice was deeper, but he knew that voice! He tried to move but the twenty year old stopped him, maneuvering his lithe body until his bleeding form was cradled against a solid chest. He stared up at the light purple eyes and Joshua's slightly masculine face and smiled. There was a faint white glow around his friend.

"I… .." Neku winced as more blood accompanied his feeble words. Josh's expression softened and there was a hand smoothing through his spikes.

"I know, Neku…" The silver haired Composer whispered, tilting the boy's head upwards. Joshua slipped out a small knife and raised it to his mouth, slashing his bottom lip, crimson seeping out eagerly. The teen's eyes widened and Neku made a soft noise of denial before freezing completely as the bloody lips claimed his blood filled mouth. Josh kissed him patiently and tenderly for a few precious moments before gently pushing an insistent tongue into the warm cavern. Their hot blood meshed and the silver haired man moaned as he explored the spiky haired youth's mouth. Neku finally got a grip on his slipping consciousness and raised a red spattered hand, kissing back with inexperience and touching the god's face before it fell limply to the ground. Josh released the blood stained lips and watched as those blue eyes slid closed, his keen ears picking up the last futile thuds of that precious heart.

The Composer smiled and placed a new Player's Pin on the teenager, one that was specifically designed for their game. The Skull was light blue and the rest dark blue. The silver haired god placed a gentle kiss to the still lips.

"See you tomorrow, little one…" He breathed, his body flickering back to the Under Ground.

_**To be continued?**_

_**Author's Note- I really want to write in this fandom, but I don't know if there are enough readers to review to keep me going. Let's hope that I'm wrong! :crosses fingers:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

_Chapter Two_

_Trust me_

Neku's blue eyes opened groggily and he sat up, surprised to find himself laying on the couch in Wildkat Café's backroom. His hand curled instinctually around the item in his hand and he looked down to see the new Player's Pin. Those azure eyes saddened with realization, but then widened a second later. Josh! The lithe teen looked around, but saw no trace of the god. A soft pink hue tinted the teen's pale face. Joshua had kissed him…and he had responded! Did that mean that…? A soft sound drew his attention and Neku spotted Sanae napping quietly in the corner. The youth got up gingerly and went over to his idol, tapping his shoulder.

"Mr. H… Wake up." He called, a small smile tugging at his lips when the artist mumbled and blearily opened his eyes. They snapped fully opened upon spotting him.

"Phones! You're awake!" Sanae cried, rubbing the back of his head ruefully at being caught napping. Neku blinked and offered no question other than showing the man his new pin. The rubbing increased for a few moments before the man calmed himself, his expression growing solemn.

"Last night was your time, kid. But Boss decided to start a Game, one that is a lot older than the one you played three years ago." He explained quietly, in respect of the knowledge that Neku Sakuraba's time had been just the night before. The brunette frowned and grasped the pin.

"What do I have to do? What are the rules?" He asked CAT just as quietly. He would never see his friends again? Was that it? He had really died? Sanae regarded the teen for a moment before speaking.

"I can only say a few things or I'll be breaking a lot of rules. This Game is only between two people. You have seven days. The threat of erasure is something to worry about only on the last day. The object is to realize the intentions of the other player and return them accordingly. If you don't, you will be erased. This is your last chance, Phones." The shade-wearing man explained. Neku frowned in thought.

_I have to figure out what Josh's intentions are? But he's so cryptic… _

"What about the Noise?" The teen asked with a concerned expression. His pins hadn't worked in the Real Ground and they were sitting in his room, inaccessible.

"The Noise can see you, but they won't be involved unless the mission dictates." The angel replied with an easy-going smile. Neku smiled back almost immediately, feeling at ease with Sanae. It was just a special sort of vibe that CAT had. Sanae chuckled.

"You were nearly as red as a tomato a second ago, what was on your mind?" The angel questioned. Neku's cheeks flared in color once more and he looked down, spiky hair covering his face. No…that was too embarrassing to tell his idol…but then again, it might help him figure out what Josh was doing… Sanae watched the kid fidget with a hint of confusion. This was new…

"Before I died… Joshua kissed me…" Neku confessed quietly, his face heated in embarrassment. There…he had said it. The angel grinned immediately, not in the least bothered by homosexuality or the fact that his Boss had kissed his proxy. Love was love.

"Did he now? Well, that's a pretty strong hint. Did you kiss back?" Mr. H asked, peering at the teen through his shades. Neku looked up at his idol in surprise before smiling meekly, nodding. Sanae's grin returned.

"Well, I see no problem, Phones." CAT stated with amusement. Neku frowned in confusion but didn't follow through on the topic. Mr. H smiled ruefully. Ah, the teenaged years…he would not choose to go through that again. The spiky haired proxy jumped a little when his cell phone beeped.

_The mission!_

Neku took out his cell and flipped it open, frowning at the two words displayed.

_Trust me._

The teenager huffed in frustration. Josh's cryptic ways hadn't changed in the least. Two words that weren't helpful and leaving a difficult riddle nonetheless. How frustrating. He tilted his head and checked the message again. No time limit and Joshua hadn't even signed it… His azure gaze rose to his idol helplessly. Sanae chuckled.

"Have fun, Phones. Oh! And if you ever need a cup of hot Joe, I'm here…as long as you have the yen. Ha!" Mr. H laughed and went to clean his dishes. Neku rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that crept to his lips. Sanae hadn't changed either. He resolutely turned and left the coffee shop, blue eyes widening immediately when Noise attacked him on sight. Neku cried out and cringed, eyes scanning the multitudes before booking it towards Hachiko. The teen had to partner up…with Josh, he had to be there! Even though he didn't need to, the youth dodged pedestrians out of habit and lost precious time in the Scramble Crossing. A wolf Noise flashed past him, its claws raking across his arm. Neku flinched and ran desperately, nearly falling at the canine statue of Hachiko.

"Josh!" Neku called, wrapping his arms around himself protectively, azure eyes darting from face to face. Not here…but why? Several pointed needles of a porcupine Noise pierced his legs and he fell with a cry. The spiky haired teenager backed up against the base of the statue, panting. He was surrounded, Noise were everywhere!

_Joshua! Where are you?! I don't understand!_

Another Noise viciously attacked him, draining his strength. Neku's eyes closed and he felt weak.

_**Trust me…**_

_But I'm surrounded…and I can't fight back…_

**The threat of erasure is something to worry about only on the last day.**

Neku's blue eyes widened and his breath hitched in realization.

_But that means…that I'm not in danger…_

The creatures around him suddenly became docile and dispersed. Neku watched this with wide eyes and then he clenched his hands into fists.

"Joshua, you bastard!" He yelled. A deep chuckle of amusement came from beside him and he spitefully looked over his shoulder at the God.

"I was starting to get worried that you'd be trapped in that illusion forever, Neku." The silver haired man stated, placing a chin in his hand as he gazed down at his proxy. The brunette teen clenched his teeth together in frustration.

"If Mr. H hadn't told me about erasure, then I would have! You scared me to death!" Poor word choice, Josh was laughing again. Neku squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shut up! I thought you had changed, but you're still the asshole that shot me three years ago!" The youth tensed when Joshua moved quickly, crouching before him and cupping his face with both hands. Those deep purple eyes were intense, no humor in them. Neku froze, eyes wide.

"Do you really mean that, Neku? Do you really perceive me to be an enemy that will only hurt you? Is that what you see me as?" The Composer asked in a low voice. The lithe teen shivered and stared into the dark violet eyes that seemed to draw him in.

"Is it that hard to just freely give your trust? I may have hurt you before, but I can promise you that this Game is not like the last one at all. You _need_ to trust me and I need your trust." Joshua's voice had dropped to a purr and the teen pressed up against the base of Hachiko's trembled.

"Joshua…what-?"

"Trust me… That is all I ask of you…for now." The God insisted, leaning forward so that his lips brushed the other's ear, "do you trust me, Neku?" There was an intensity in those words that was like a drug to the mind. Neku's eyes drooped and he whimpered quietly in his throat.

"Don't you want to trust me, little one?"

"…yes." Neku answered quietly, blushing at the new nickname. There was no ridicule in that voice. The only time that he had seen Josh like this was at his death only the night before…

"Then trust me, our game cannot continue until you offer that." Josh insisted, pulling back to look at those dazed azure orbs. Neku blinked. It wasn't as simple as that… Didn't Josh realize this? Yes, of course he did, but here he was asking anyway.

"But-"

"No, Neku. There is no alternative here. You must trust me or this Game is null. Do you trust me to keep you safe?" The silver haired God questioned, eyes never leaving Neku's.

"Yes." Neku answered after a little hesitation. The Noise had weakened him, but that was his own fault.

"…Do you trust me to make you feel good?" Neku's blue eyes widened.

"Wha..what?" He stuttered. Joshua smirked, his purple eyes glowing possessively.

"Do you trust me enough to make you feel such pleasure that you can barely stand it?" He reiterated in a smooth, nearly sinful voice. Neku had frozen in shock but then he remembered…

_Josh kissed him patiently and tenderly for a few precious moments before gently pushing an insistent tongue into the warm cavern. _

That kiss…it had felt nice…maybe…

No, yes, it had felt nice and yes, he had returned it.

"Yes." Neku answered softly and Joshua's smirk softened into a pleased smile.

"Rest then, Neku." The figure against the statue fell limply into his waiting embrace. The Composer smiled fondly, "you'll be needing it."

_**Author's Note- This story has been discontinued as of 3/19/2013 **_


End file.
